


Blind Cannot See What the Mute Cannot Say, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A new take on how Legolas and Aragorn met. When Legolas Greenleaf meets Estel, he thinks the human all but normal. In fact he, at first, wants nothing to do with the man. Can Legolas learn to trust? And can he, in return, teach something to a talented, but hurting young man? Will both Legolas and Estel be able to trust one another before it is too late? Or will they be broken apart as swiftly as they came together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Cannot See What the Mute Cannot Say, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Rating: PG-13 (This is the actual rating.)

Summary: AU. A new take on how Legolas and Aragorn met. When Legolas Greenleaf meets Estel because of a disability, he thinks the human all but normal. In fact he at first wants nothing to do with the man. Can Legolas learn to trust human’s? Can Estel learn to let others help him when he struggles? Will both Prince and human be able to trust one another before it is too late?

Disclamer: Don’t own it, drat! And I never will, I am not, I repeat, AM NOT making ANY money off this. It was only for pleasure and the fact that the plot bunnies were hoppin’ all over inside. Hehe!

A/N: I do not know how being blind or mute is, so I will say this. I may not be right and I probably will not get it totally correct. I hope it will not ruin the story, though so far, I have been told that this is quite accurate. Well to a blind person anyway. I am not sure about the mute part. I read the book though, and that is kind of where the idea came from. Thanks for your patience! Now onto the story!

 

The Blind Cannot See What the Mute Cannot Say

By Firniswin

 

A New Beginning

The sun rose high in the sky and shone it’s dancing rays upon the five travelers below.

“Come Legolas.” one called gently as the younger elf spurred his horse forward.

The young elf smiled softly and rode beside his father, the two other elves rode at each side.

The elves’ horses wore no saddle nor bridle and yet, the beasts obeyed their masters every vocal command, as if they understood.

They slowed, seeing the weariness in their steeds. They had ridden for days without rest and now it was taking it’s toll upon the animals’ of burden.

Thranduil slid from his horse, leading it to a stream nearby. Legolas followed his example, but instead of talking, he clucked.

The elven king smiled at his son.

It had been hard for the prince, these past few months. His mother, had been caught by orcs and killed, and that alone was enough to send the boy to Mandos’s halls.

When Legolas had tried to save his mother, the orcs had captured him also.

They had tortured Legolas and mocked his golden hair, but that was not enough. After they had heard him singing to himself, they had done something more extreme.

Thranduil watched with sorrowful eyes as his speechless son patted his black horse on the neck. The animal neighed and lowered it’s large head to drink.

While they had not exactly made it notably permanent, they had made it unknown to be cured as well.

Lord Elrond, was said to be a great healer, far greater than any ever to be seen. So, the elven king had taken it upon himself to bring his son to this mighty healer.

‘Let us hope you can cure him Elrond.’ his mind echoed. ‘For if you can not, I fear he will wither away.’

Legolas felt his father’s gaze upon him and smiled as he looked up, his blue gaze not coping the happiness shone in his face.

“Fear not, my son.” he said softly, listening to the birds. “I am confident in Elrond’s abilities.”

The prince’s smile faded and he sat down upon a rock as his horse drank. He nodded solemnly, his eyes echoing the true feeling that marred his elven heart.

He knew that his father was weary of his silence, and he could not help it, he only wished he could. Oh Eru, he wished he could.

 

 

 

“Estel.” the boy of twenty looked up at the calling of his name, forgetting he lowered his head and answered, his tone sober and icy.

“Yes father?” he grunted.

Elrond smiled as he walked into his youngest’s room.

He looked up as he walked in and saw the soft light beaming off the walls and playing upon his son’s face. The boy was sitting upon the bed his head in his arms, as if to stave off some sort of pain.

“Estel? What is wrong?”

The boy lifted his head and rested his face on his arms, smiling reassuringly, but wincing as his head throbbed.

“I have a headache again.” he rubbed his temples gently, closing his silvery eye, though it mattered not if they were open or closed.

“Oh?” his adoptive father asked as he knelt beside the bed and pulled one of Aragorn’s rough hands away. “Where?”

The man pointed to his temple and his father looked at it suspiciously. He smiled and rose from his spot.

“I will get some Galadtil for you, hold on.” the man nodded gently and waited as his father walked to the other side of the room where he kept the required herb in stock.

Aragorn often had headaches, ever since he had arrived in Rivendell, after the death of his mother and father and the accident.

“Where are the twin’s?” he asked, still holding his head while his father grabbed the herb from a drawer and stoked the fireplace, lighting it to warm some water.

Elrond smiled and faced his son. “They left on a hunt this morning, they asked if you might come this time. But you were still sleeping and I needed you help here. King Thranduil sent me a letter a week ago explaining that his son is in need of my medical abilities.” the elf lord hoped that his partial lie did not show in his tone of voice. He truly would have let Estel go, had he been physically healthy, to put it in a more painful way, normal.

He watched as his son’s clouded eyes turned to where he stood, but he knew better than any that Aragorn did not see him, he merely heard him in that corner.

Slowly, he made his way back too the bed while the water boiled, he sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through Estel’s curly, raven colored locks.

“Do not lie Ada. I know, you just do not want me to get hurt. I understand.” he whispered, pressing his palms hard against his sightless eyes.

He did not truly understand, his father had seen him fight, he had seen him prove himself. He was good at all his brother’s were, he even better in some areas.

“That is not it at all Aragorn.” the elf lord chided as he rose to tend to the fire. “I am far too busy this day to great them out side, I was hoping that you might meet them at the gate and escort them to there room?”

The young man could still hear the tone in Elrond’s voice, but he decided to let it be. He had never before met the King of Mirkwood, or his son. It would be a great chance to practice his Sindarin.

“Yes father.” he said in a low voice as his headache grew more intense. “ I will do what you ask.”

Elrond smiled as he mashed the leaves of the herb into the boiling water and stirred precariously, not wanting to spill any.

Carefully, he took some out with his hand, the oozing green gel dripping slowly, he rubbed it upon a piece of dry linen.

“This will need to stay one for at least an hour, Thranduil and Legolas should not arrive till evening and the twins should not be back for a day. So, we will have the company to ourselves for half a day without ‘Dan and ‘Ro scarring them off.”

The desired effect came as Estel laughed as his father wrapped the bandage around his temples. He tied the end gently and placed a loving kiss upon one temple, rubbing the man’s head with one hand, hoping it might help.

Estel had been obtaining horrible headaches of late and he wished more than anything that he could take the pain away, for just a while.

Elrond loved to see Aragorn, even in his disabled state, playing with his older brother’s. The three where good medicine for each other and he knew that there was no better healing power than the grace of Eru and a little love.

“Now, you rest. I will send Erestor when you need to ride up to the gates, alright?”

Nodding gently enough so not to aggravate his head any more, the man smiled. “Yes father.”

The elf lord chuckled as he spread a quilt over his son, the warm sun played off the walls and lit the room with happiness, Elrond only wished that Estel could see it.

“Sweet dreams, my son.”

The young man yawned and smiled fitfully in his sleep; the elf lord turned and closed the door gently, leaving Aragorn to sleep peacefully upon the soft bed.

  
To Be Continued...


End file.
